


Time For A Baby Shower??

by Red_Rider15



Series: Fast and Furious Drabbles [2]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Letty's pregnant, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rider15/pseuds/Red_Rider15





	Time For A Baby Shower??

If you had told me when I was fifteen that I would end up with Dominic Toretto I would have laughed at you. 

If you had told me we would end up married, again, I would have laughed at you. 

If you had told me I would end up pregnant with his kid I would have rolled on the ground. Again. Laughing. 

But here I am. Twenty years later. With one Dominic Toretto. Married to him actually. And if all this morning sickness shit is any indication, pregnant with his kid. 

Since Mia and Brian had Jack, I wanted a kid. But I didn't bring it up with Dom because of all the shit with Deckard Shaw. But that's over now. But I still don't know how to tell him. I can't just say it. "Oh, by the way i'm pregnant." NOPE.

Not going to make him a baby themed dinner... Maybe take a pregnancy test and "accidentally" leave it out for him to see... Yeah... That sounds good. 

An hour later I get home from the grocery store. Pregnancy tests in my jacket pocket. Food on the kitchen table. 

I go to the bathroom. Drop my pants and pee on the stick. 

Just what I thought. Positive. I'm pregnant. I pull up my pants and leave the stick on the counter. 

About two hours later Dom comes home from work. He doesn't do it for the money. We don't need it. We still have all the money from Rio. Well... He does... Anyway... He comes in, kisses me and goes to the bathroom to shower. Even though he knows i like how he smells after he comes home. 

The door to the bathroom closes. The toilet flushes. The faucet turns on. There's a muffled curse. Sounded a lot like "FUCK!" The door bangs open and in a matter of seconds, he's standing in front of me. Stick in hand. A confused but hopeful expression on his face. 

"Tell me this is yours." He whispers. 

"It's mine. Just didn't know how to tell you."

For a minute he just stands there. Looking between the stick and me. Then he drops it, walks over, kisses me and rubs my belly. 

He looks at me. Joy in his eyes and whispers "Our kid is in there."

All I can do it smile and nod. Tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I like the sound of that. OURS. 

Dinner completely forgotten on the stove. We lay on the couch for hours. Cuddling and him rubbing my belly. Talking to the baby. Telling it and me about all the things we're gonna do as a family. We fall asleep like that. Waking only when I feel the need to hurl. And he's there the whole time. Holding my hair, rubbing my back.

It's gonna be hell. But it'll all be worth it in the end.


End file.
